The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Earlier patents issued to the present applicant have described problems associated with prosthesis installation, for example acetabular cup placement in total hip replacement surgery. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,168,154 and 9,220,612, which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference thereto in their entireties for all purposes. Even though hip replacement surgery has been one of the most successful operations, it continues to be plagued with a problem of inconsistent acetabular cup placement. Cup mal-positioning is the single greatest cause of hip instability, a major factor in polyethylene wear, osteolysis, impingement, component loosening and the need for hip revision surgery.
These incorporated patents explain that the process of cup implantation with a mallet is highly unreliable and a significant cause of this inconsistency. The patents note two specific problems associated with the use of the mallet. First is the fact that the surgeon is unable to consistently hit on the center point of the impaction plate, which causes undesirable torques and moment arms, leading to mal-alignment of the cup. Second, is the fact that the amount of force utilized in this process is non-standardized.
In these patents there is presented a new apparatus and method of cup insertion which uses an oscillatory motion to insert the prosthesis. Prototypes have been developed and continue to be refined, and illustrate that vibratory force may allow insertion of the prosthesis with less force, as well, in some embodiments, of allowing simultaneous positioning and alignment of the implant.
There are other ways of breaking down of the large undesirable, torque-producing forces associated with the discrete blows of the mallet into a series of smaller, axially aligned controlled taps, which may achieve the same result incrementally, and in a stepwise fashion to those set forth in the incorporated patents, (with regard to, for example, cup insertion without unintended divergence).
There are two problems that may be considered independently, though some solutions may address both in a single solution. These problems include i) undesirable and unpredictable torques and moment arms that are related to the primitive method currently used by surgeons, which involves manually banging the mallet on an impaction plate mated to the prosthesis and ii) non-standardized and essentially uncontrolled and unquantized amounts of force utilized in these processes.
What is needed is a system and method for improving installation of a prosthesis.